


Keyboard Cat

by livinginthepast



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Jeeves, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27087538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livinginthepast/pseuds/livinginthepast
Summary: Prompt: piano tunes and/or cats.Oofy Prosser has Bertie look after a cat he obtained.
Relationships: Reginald Jeeves/Bertram "Bertie" Wooster
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25
Collections: Plum's Birthday Jeeves Prompt Exchange





	Keyboard Cat

Mr. Wooster had recently been entrusted to look after a cat acquired by his friend, Mr. Prosser (known as "Oofy" amongst Mr. Wooster's circle). The cat was one of the items in a particularly odd bet Mr. Prosser had been apart of. In this bet he had received the cat, four new ties, a large sum of money and an old automobile. Being known as the Drones Club Millionaire, my master was given apt compensation for the task of cat-sitting whilst Mr. Prosser found a place for it to stay permanently. Therefore, the cat stayed.

The cat itself was usually able to sleep through most of the day apart from whenever it became hungry, and when Mr. Wooster played the piano. The cat's hunger was easy to deal with. I utilised our fish supply, which it seemed to enjoy immensely, in order to stop it mewing. The noise it made when the piano was played was much more troubling. 

I have mentioned before that Mr. Wooster processes a pleasant light baritone which he uses often around the flat. In accompaniment to his voice, he also plays the piano with a bright and joyful touch. I admit to it being one of the most entertaining parts of my employment. As Mr. Wooster has such a fondness for the piano the feline's reaction occurred frequently, with increasingly worse timing. 

As I was dusting the mantel one sunny afternoon, Mr. Wooster was playing the whimsical _Let's All Be Fairies_ which was not favorite of mine. When he reached the part about "dance[ing] and going crazy", the tabby creature let out a piecing screech causing me to knock the timepiece to the floor. 

The glass in front of the clock-face smashed and the cat ran under cover of the piano.

'I say, Jeeves! Are you quite alright?'

'I am. I regret to say I have broken your clock.'

'Pish! Who cares about that old thing?'

'If you'll refrain from moving I will remove the glass.'

I came back in the room with a brush and a pair of gloves to pick up the glass without cutting myself. Before I could get mid-way through the mess, the cat launched itself from under the piano and towards my legs. I wobbled forwards attempting to get it away from the glass to no avail. Mr. Wooster walked over cautiously and picked the cat up in one swoop of his arm, balancing me from falling with the other. The cat settled nicely between his shoulder and neck whilst I was frozen to the spot. Time truly felt meaningless, noiseless and inaudible. I fought the instinct to snatch my arm away incase the movement jostled the cat.

After a moment I quickly and stealthily backed away waiting for Mr. Wooster to do the same. He carried the cat back to the piano. I continued to pick the glass from the carpet.

**Author's Note:**

> The song was from an article I came across and posted in the Drones Club Discord. It can be found [here.](https://www.history.com/news/gay-culture-roaring-twenties-prohibition)
> 
> All's Well That Ends Well by Shakespeare (Act V, Scene 3) mentions "The inaudible and noiseless foot of time" which Jeeves slightly borrows here.


End file.
